


as if we were timeless

by surrealmeme



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Atmospheric, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kieran's cottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of kink, Mild Kink, Multi, Nature, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, description and imagery heavy, faerie - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: As if they were timeless, the three lovers abandoned their responsibilities and concerns. There was nothing on their minds but the carafe being passed around, the pleasant, light, meaningless conversation, and the picturesque faerie landscape that lulled them to sleep in a tangle of limbs.or,A day, spirited away from the responsibilities of life, and spent hidden away in lovers' arms.





	as if we were timeless

“You have decorated,” Mark said when he first stepped foot into Kieran’s cottage – no, _their_ cottage. His, Kieran, and Cristina’s.

“As I said I would,” Kieran responded, dressed in airy faerie linens that reflected the lightness of his steps. His eyes were bright, his ever-shifting blue hair caught the light, and the immense burden of being the Unseelie King did not weigh him down.

“And we brought these,” Cristina said, opening her bag, which contained several cute animal-themed calendars.

“I shall hang one in every room,” Kieran seriously said.

When he pulled his eyes away from the calendars’ glossy covers, Kieran’s gaze came to rest upon the faces of his lovers.

“You appear tired,” he observed, frowning a little. “Distressed. Is there continued conflict in the mortal world?”

Cristina shook her head.

“We’re just tired, like you said. Nothing a good nap can’t fix.”

Mark gestured in the direction of the hallway; an implicit question of where he and Cristina would stay.

“You will be sleeping in my rooms, of course,” Kieran answered in a tone that suggested that it was a stupid question.

“And in your bed?” Cristina asked.

“If you would be so amiable,” Kieran answered.

“Oh _, we are_ ,” Mark said.

Kieran’s smile, pleased and genuine, was beautiful, albeit a little strange. It made him appear even younger than he already did; Faerie’s strange flow of time made Kieran at least centuries older than Mark and Cristina, yet no one would believe so based on their appearances.

“Follow me, then,” Kieran said leading his lovers to believe that they were being guided to the bedroom. However, Kieran led them through the kitchen, from which he took a carafe of an iced beverage, and out of the cottage into a meadow. The sun was warm, and the bright green grass swayed in the slight breeze; wildflowers perfumed the air.

“I assure you, we can spend as long as we’d like in the bedroom later,” Kieran said, lightly laughing at Cristina’s surprise and Mark’s slight confusion. “But enjoy a cool drink and sleep in the meadow for now.”

“Gotta get our sleep in now, is that it?” Cristina said, grinning.

“Perhaps,” Kieran responded, at which Mark scoffed.

“There’s no reason to be so vague about something we all know,” he said.

Mark was the first to lie in the meadow; the grass was soft and functioned as a comfortable mattress. He closed his eyes and his fair skin soon began to grow pink from the sun. As she too lay down, Cristina pressed a light kiss to Mark’s temple; Kieran idly ran his hand through silvery-blond hair that caught the light like an earthly halo. As if they were timeless, the three lovers abandoned their responsibilities and concerns. There was nothing on their minds but the carafe being passed around, the pleasant, light, meaningless conversation, and the picturesque faerie landscape that lulled them to sleep in a tangle of limbs.

+++

Cristina awoke first; it was the chill that slowly permeated the air that roused her. The sun had not yet set, but it was a fiery orb of the darkest red-orange that hung low on the horizon.

 _So the sun sets in Faerie, too,_ she thought.

Sensing Cristina’s movement next to him, Mark rose as well.

“Good morning,” he said a little absently.

“Morning?” Cristina repeated, raising an eyebrow.

The fact that it was dusk finally registered in Mark’s mind.

“Force of habit, I guess. I had to remember to tell my siblings ‘Good morning’ when I first came back to LA,” Mark said. “Good evening, then.”

Interestingly, Kieran was still asleep. Both Mark and Cristina had thought of him as the lightest sleeper of them all – but that may have been influenced by Kieran’s being in the mortal world. It made sense that he slept longer and deeper in Faerie.

“Should we wake him?” Mark asked.

Cristina shook her head.

“I bet he’s even more tired than us,” she said. “And he’s pretty when he’s asleep.”

Mark agreed wholeheartedly and carried Kieran inside. The faerie had actually begun to stir from Mark and Cristina’s talking and woke from being picked up, but he pretended to be asleep, just so that he could hear sweet nothings being murmured about him. Kieran feigned slumber until Mark laid him down on a plush couch and Cristina placed a soft blanket over him.

 _I love them_ , he thought, then opened his eyes and said as much. Kieran’s lovers did not need the reassurance of his inability to lie to believe the words.

“And I love you.”

“My heart is yours,” came the returned sentiments.

+++

“So, do you feel rested enough now?” Cristina asked Kieran after he had dozed in the meadow and lounged on the sofa.

The sun had set hours ago, and bright stars shone in the inky sky. It was much different from the light pollution of Los Angeles, and Cristina now fully understood the wistful descriptions of Faerie Mark had given her.

“I am not tired,” Kieran answered, “but not quite energized, either. A meal would be in order, wouldn’t you agree?” he finished with a smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kieran was well aware that Cristina had been hinting at making love, and while he had the fullest intentions of doing so, Kieran also greatly enjoyed teasing his lovers. He made them impatient by delaying them with activities that were also fulfilling and pleasurable – just not in the way so desired,

“Are you hungry, Kier?” Mark asked, in the hopes that Kieran truthfully was not.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kieran answered, his smirk growing sharper.

“Well, we can’t have you passing out on us later, can we?” Cristina said. “What kind of food do you have here?”

“No, that wouldn’t be ideal,” Kieran responded. “Just some bread, jams, and meats similar to what you’d call charcuterie. And a cheese and some nuts.”

Mark couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Are you aware that you just described the most stereotypical fae meal?” he asked.

Kieran didn’t respond immediately; he briefly considered the items he had listed and then formed the conclusion that Mark was quite correct.

“Adaon was always like that,” he said. “Probably more so now that he’s a part of the Queen’s court.”

Regardless of being awfully typical, the food was delicious and surprisingly filling. Satisfied, the three left their plates behind and stood with the tacit understanding that they would finally be making their way to the bedroom. Kieran, with a bit of a flourish, opened an elaborately carved oak door that led into something of an office area, complete with a stack of administrative work and a half-full mug of now-cold tea.

Then there was a sheer, gauzy curtain that sectioned off the rest of the room. Kieran pushed the silvery fabric aside to reveal a large, thin carpet, an armchair that sat low to the ground, a tall and irregularly shaped mirror, and a dark wooden dresser. In the approximate middle of the rug stood a large bed, the frame of which was carved from the same glossy wood as the dresser.

Kieran did a little mock-bow, climbed onto the bed, lounged against the many pillows, and said,

“You are free to enjoy yourselves, fair Mark and dear Cristina.”

The vaguely archaic speech should have sounded pretentious and forced, like unskilled roleplay, yet when the words rolled off of Kieran’s lips, they were natural and romantic. Mark immediately joined Kieran on the bed, while Cristina said,

“Oh, we’ll definitely enjoy ourselves – but what about you? Are Mark and I free to enjoy _you_ as well, Kieran?”

Kieran flushed.

“Of course, my Lady of Roses,” he said. “You are free to do whatever you’d like with me.”

_coda:_

“How do you feel?” and “Was it alright? Too much?” asked Mark and Cristina as they removed strangely strong ribbons from Kieran’s wrists and soothed the formerly bound skin.

“I very much enjoyed it,” Kieran said, stretching his now-sore body. “But,” he added, “if you think that qualifies as ‘too much,’ you have much more to learn than I thought.”


End file.
